


Starfire's Florb-Shekys

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Body Hair, Body Worship, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Hair Kink, Impregnation, Pubic Hair, female body hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Starfire has begun the stage of her development where she's finally fertile and her body hair grows quickly and thickly leaving her extremely hairy. Tamaranians do not shave as they see body hair as a sign of fertility and beauty, but she sees shaven human females everywhere and the people talking negatively about hers has put her in quite a depression. Luckily, as he is about to demonstrate, Robin loves her body now more than ever.





	Starfire's Florb-Shekys

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for an anonymous client. You can keep tabs on when I post commissions as well as how to commission me at my Twitter: https://twitter.com/NsfwSwindle

Starfire was an alien. Seems like an obvious statement, given her bright orange skin, laser bolts, flight and the like, but in a world full of metahumans, unless you knew better you’d assume she was a mere superpowered human. It was true that humans and Tamaraneans were superficially similar and in fact, their biology had much in common, but there was one large difference that until very recently had not been apparent. For while Starfire’s body had gone through many of the changes that humans would relate to puberty she was not yet fertile despite her otherwise complete maturity. That all changed one day as she underwent a very sacred part of any young Tamaranean woman’s life the ‘Florb-Sheky’.

 

Starfire was overjoyed when she woke up one morning to find all the hair covering her body. Her pussy which already had a smattering of hair around it had bloomed overnight giving her a thick red bush, her arms and pits were equally hairy and her legs and inner thighs had sprouted more than healthily as well. Looking at herself in the mirror Starfire was certain she’d be the envy of all, Tamaraneans valuing a woman’s body hair and fertility more than any other part, and Starfire could remember her and her friends fantasizing about how beautiful they’d be once their Florb-Sheky came. Starfire’s costume which was more or less traditional garb for Tamaranean adult women, showed off her hair in a way that greatly pleased her, giving viewers a great look at the top of her bush, which it was unable to even try and cover, and how it grew up her navel into a very healthy happy trail. She removed the gauntlets on her lower arms to better show off the thick hair that she had grown and she raised her arms whenever possible to give the adoring public a glimpse at her fluffy underarms. Though she was quite proud of her legs as well she opted to leave her boots on to maintain some level of Earthen modesty.

 

Though, the people’s reaction had been far from what she’d expected. Ever since she’d started there had been some who objected to her costume, but as she established herself those who disliked her ‘slutty’ clothing were quieted. But now a different type of objection was being thrown at her, and by an entirely different group. Whether she was online or in public she ran into hecklers decrying her lack of attention to the most basic hygiene. Odd, she thought, seeing as she took the utmost care in washing her precious hair and making sure it was clean and freshly scented. But that was not all. They all cried for the same thing, shaving, a foreign concept to Tamaran. Shaving, why would one want to obscure their gift of fertility, it boggled Starfire’s mind, though a sudden realization crossed her mind. She had never seen a human woman with hair such as hers. With Raven and other young heroines, she assumed they were waiting for their Florb-Shekys as she was, but thinking on it now women much older than them showed no signs of hair either.

 

Earth women tended more toward modesty she knew, but even they tended for crop tops and short sleeves on occasion which gave no sign of body hair. Starfire realized the terrible truth, human women shaved their hair, if they even had any, and that made her a freak, an outlier. Thinking back, her teammates had acted somewhat odd to her changes, most said nothing but their attitudes were awkward around her. Even her lover Robin had to avert his eyes around her. Truthfully only Beast Boy treated her no different, but she became acutely aware that his eyes tended to wander around her body much more now. A mere month after her Florb-Shekys and Starfire wished she had never had it. She dreaded leaving the Titans Tower, lest she face more ridicule but she also refused to shave, her hair and the pride she had in it being one of her last ties to her home planet, not to mention how difficult it would be to shear so much hair. Starfire had shut herself in her room for days now, unable to bear being seen and her emotional low severely limiting her powers regardless. She had consistently shooed her boyfriend away, but as she heard his familiar knocking on her door she begrudgingly allowed him in.

 

“Star, what’s the matter?” Robin, Dick Grayson, asked as he peered inside. Cautiously, he stepped in.

 

“You tell me just what is the matter, Robin.” Starfire pouted, swaddled in her thick blanket so only her face was visible.

 

Starfire did not often refer to him via codename when they were alone unless she was upset with him and the use here did not go unnoticed by him. Without an immediate response, Robin took a seat on the edge of her bed and stretched a hand towards her.

 

“C’mon Star. Talk to me.” He asked with a gently prying smile.

 

Tears welled in Starfire’s eyes never able to give Robin the cold shoulder for long and his pleading look instantly melting her icy attitude. She put a hand in his, gripping it hard as her tears began to trail down her cheek. Her other arm was thrown around Robin’s shoulder, allowing her blanket to fall off as she threw herself around him. Robin’s hand immediately went to her back, well used to providing his shoulder to cry on and knowing how to best soothe his alien lover. Starfire was wearing a simple crop-top and boxers, unusual for her as even when enjoying a day off-duty she preferred to dress up. Usually, the only times she put this little effort into her appearance was when she was bedridden. 

 

“Oh Robin, it is horrible! I have become the ugly-y-y,” Starfire sobbed, into the crook of Robin’s neck.

 

“Starfire, what are you talking about? Is this because of your, uh, ‘Florb-Shakey?”

 

“Shekys.” Starfire corrected with a sob, tears still streaming. “I thought it would make me more be-bea-beautiful than ever, but, but, but it only made me disgusting…” Starfire managed before another fit of sobbing.

  
“Disgusting, Star, what’re you talking about?” Robin asked, grabbing the girl by the shoulders and pushing her away slightly as he looked her up and down.

 

“D-Don’t pretend you have not noticed Robin, look!” Starfire shouted as she threw her arms up to demonstrate the new hair that covered her underarms.

 

Robin’s eyes darted away from the sight, giving Starfire all the evidence she needed.

 

“See! You a-avert your eyes. You find me hideous!” Starfire accused as another round of sobbing began.

 

Realizing that his instinctive response was not the right one, Robin decided to set the record straight. Turning back to Starfire, Robin took hold of her shoulders again, “Starfire look at me.” he demanded.

 

Though her gaze was through tears, Starfire did as asked, sniffling all the while.

 

“I’m dead serious when I say this. I have never found you more attractive than I do at this very moment.”

 

“C-Crying?” She questioned.

 

“Crying? No, no, I’m talking about your hair.”

 

“Don’t try to spare my feeling, Robin.” Starfire started as she tried to wipe away her tears, “You avert your eyes. You can not stand my new body.”

 

“Star, I cannot emphasize enough how much the opposite is true.” Starfire appeared less than convinced, so Robin continued, “The truth is Starfire…..I find you too sexy to look at.”.

 

“If this is some kind of joke Robin, I do not find it funny.” She threatened, a faint green glow appearing behind her eyes as her surge of annoyance proved enough to empower her briefly.

 

“No Starfire it’s true. That’s why I had a hard time looking at you, I mean, my dick would’ve torn through my tights.” Illustrating his point, Robin gestured to his shorts which were sporting an enormous tent, which had regardless of its size gone unnoticed.

 

“Oh, Dick!” Starfire exclaimed, throwing her hands around Robin though it was not clear if she was referring to him by name or his penis.

 

Starfire’s lips pressed against Robin’s, so romantically charged it felt as if her lips were buzzing. This was a side-effect of Starfire’s emotionally linked abilities and Robin was used to the feel of her lips and tongue whenever she was in an emotional high, kind of an electric buzz at times with a benign and painless shock. Starfire was overjoyed to see her boyfriend approved of her body and she gave him many of these unintentional shocks as she felt his hands on her, eager to explore her as always. Robin’s hands ran down her sides, settling on her thighs for a time before running back up her sides and under her top. Robin felt another buzz on his lips as his hands felt her chest, rubbing her perky breasts and coaxing out her nipple which was hidden by her hungry areola. 

Starfire moaned in his mouth, her tears beginning to slow as her desire for Robin grew. Starfire reciprocated Robin’s touching, her hands moving to his sides and sliding up his shirt for a more intimate feel. Starfire’s tongue pushed past Robin’s lips and Robin felt that familiar buzzing against his own tongue which pushed back against hers in their familiar dance. A dance their bodies mirrored, moving against each other as their bodies drew closer. Finally, Robin toppled over Starfire, laying atop her as their lips remained locked, her legs parting to accommodate him between them. Robin’s body ground against hers, their clothing in their way though that did not factor into what they found natural, each needing to feel the other. 

 

When they finally broke their kiss the need was becoming too much, and they tore at their clothing. Robin’s shirt was tossed aside as he fumbled with his belt, unbuckling it and his jeans before desperately tugging his pants down his legs. Starfire had a much easier time, tossing her top and bottoms aside easily as Robin was still fumbling with his belt. She decided to take the time to flaunt her body for them both. Her legs spread both for Robin’s access and to reveal her hairy mound, thick and red, framing her glistening lips. The hair traveled up her navel and spread between her legs, a trail running towards her belly button while much sparser but still flaming red amounts of hair peppered her inner thighs. Starfire raised her arms above her head as well, showing off the underarm hair she had been so proud of, especially now that Robin had admitted his attraction to them. In fact, red hair ran up her arms to a far greater extent than ever before and as Starfire reflected on this she levitated off of her bed. So enraptured with her own body and Robin not merely accepting of it, but loving it truly, made her powers react quite strongly without needing her conscious input.

 

Realizing she had floated nearly a foot off of her mattress, Starfire couldn’t help but giggle. Beneath her, however, Robin had caught up to her, his cock pointing straight up from a nest of black hair, his body lean and toned with only a light sprinkling of hair covering his chest though Starfire found it suited him. Robin reached up for Starfire, grabbing her by the ankle and lightly pulling her down to him setting her onto his thighs in front of his readied member. Starfire grabbed him without hesitation, rubbing his knob with her usual eagerness, always happy to pleasure her significant other. Robin gave a pleased sigh, as Starfire’s soft hands pressed against him with a steady stroke, her love showing as usual in a tactile manner.

 

“I suppose you were telling the truth if you have gotten so erect for me. Tell me, does my hairy body get you ‘the horny’?” Starfire asked, her tone coming across as quite sensual despite her unique grasp on English. 

 

“God yes.” Robin agreed, his eyes moving all over her body, as if unable to decide on a single area to focus.

 

“On Tamaran, all girls eagerly await their Florb-Shekys. Tamaranians find such hair natural and beautiful. It marks our true ascent to womanhood, marking when we finally become fertile-” Starfire explained, pausing with a gasp as Robin pressed his lips to her teat, sucking on her breast lightly as she continued to pleasure him with one hand. “Sui-suitors would fight for the right to marry a woman as hairy, as beautiful as me…” Starfire continued.

 

“And I’d fight them all for the right,” Robin replied as his lips left her chest. 

 

Starfire did not doubt his words for a moment and after taking her hand away from his crotch she plucked him off the bed. It was easy to forget the power Starfire hid in her skinny looking body, and as she levitated she pulled Robin to the head of the bed dropping him before lowering herself atop him. As Robin’s head landed on her pillow Starfire slowly slipped his cock into her. Starfire loved the satisfaction of feeling her lover in his entirety inside of her and gave an intense sigh of pleasure as she took him to the hilt. Robin’s hands naturally found their way to Starfire’s hips, as they always did, and he took her all in once again. It was almost unbelievable that Starfire’s body would have become so much sexier, literally, overnight. He had to wonder if he was possibly part Tamaranean himself to share their views on a natural hairy body so closely, wanting nothing more than to test her newfound fertility. 

 

Starfire began to move up and down Robin’s shaft, rising slowly in the air before lowering herself again. This was a technique she seldom got to use, with Robin more often than not riding her rather than the reverse, though Starfire didn’t mind at all. This time however Starfire needed to be in charge, she needed to relish her body and let her body be relished. While usually, Starfire preferred eye contact during, she was hardly put-off by his inability to maintain contact with hers. Starfire’s arms were tossed up into the air, her hands pulling through her long scarlet hair and allowing Robin another look at her armpits, her whole body feeling like it had been set afire by his truly lustful gaze. Sex was a much more intimate experience for Tamaraneans, whose sexual organs were several times more sensitive than a human's, and each time Starfire lowered herself ripples of pleasure made her skin erupt into goosebumps. She had no knowledge of what a human considered ‘average’ in their sexual organs, but she liked to believe that Robin was several times above the average, he had to be for how well he filled her.

 

“Still enjoying this new body of mine, Dick?” Starfire asked, needing to hear his answer as many times as he was willing to give it. “My new, fertile, hairy body...:”

 

“Yes, yes, a hundred-thousand times yes,” Robin assured, body arching back slightly as he gave a heavy sigh of pleasure. He could swear that a Tamaranean vagina was three times as tight as a human woman’s, or at least Starfire’s felt that way with a slick but oh-so firm grip around his shaft.

 

Starfire’s heart and body felt aflutter with this latest approval and her pace began to increase substantially, hips rising and falling at a pace impossible were she not floating.

 

“Oh, Dick! Truly you are the mate of my soul, I can not wait for you to impregnate me!” Starfire exclaimed with glee. Breeding was after all the ultimate reason for both the Florb-Shekys and the Tamaraneans veneration of it.

 

Before this day Robin had barely considered the possibility of he and Starfire having kids other than as a distant happy retirement, but now knowing of how the Tamaraneans viewed their women’s hair and what it signified, it now seemed the natural thing to do. Her body was only just now fertile and he would have to make up for lost time. His physical input for the moment, however, was minute with Starfire controlling the whole show. Faster and faster she went as if trying to milk Robin as fast as possible, though all she was doing was hastening her own climax, her Tamaranean sensitivity working against her. With a final forceful slam downward Starfire was seeing stars, finding her climax. As pleasure surged through her body, a faint emerald glow appeared in her eyes and small green sparks caused some of the hair on her arms to stand on end. Her fingers and toes clenched and she fell forward onto Robin as a particularly intense orgasm, even for her, pulsed from her womb.

 

Robin wasted no time in thrusting into her as she laid atop him prone. Starfire was treated to as yet unheard of amounts of pleasure as Robin pumped in and out of her, her cunt being used while still climaxing multiplying her already intense pleasure by a considerable margin. He held her close as his hips rocked up and down, caring for her shuddering body as he worked toward his own satisfaction, balls swinging wildly as he worked harder and harder. Finally, as Starfire’s softly clenching pussy gripped his cock harder than ever before, Robin came inside, his spunk racing into her to sow this newly fertile land. Shoving his tongue into her mouth, Starfire and Robin’s lips remained locked through their embrace, more tender than before as they shared the moment, each awash in the other’s love. They were high as it were, each reaching a level of pleasure and love before inexperienced, and neither could be happier. Though they fell asleep there, with Robin’s excess cum streaming down his shaft and out of Starfire’s past capacity snatch, this was simply the beginning of the evening and following it, neither would be able to keep their hands off the other for long. 

 

The two Titans would continue to explore each other like it was the first time for months afterward. When not being heroes they were rarely not pleasuring each other, and even more rarely wearing clothes. Starfire found her self-confidence soar as Robin left his mark all over her, when not leaving it inside of her that is. Particularly favorite places for him to leave his seed were her bush and even her pits, the bright white spunk on bright red hair being worn by her like a badge of honor, even at times leaving the Tower without properly cleaning herself up as if to tell the world she didn’t need for them to accept her beauty as she had a man who appreciated it enough to mark her as his. And even then, some were coming around to her new look, some women hailing her as bucking trends and accepting herself as she was, using her as a figurehead for a more natural beauty movement. Starfire couldn’t be happier with her body, or her choice of mate, soon to be a father within month’s time.


End file.
